Take Me Higher
by Sunshine1220
Summary: High elevations can sometimes bring out the best in people. It happened that night on the Ferris wheel. **Entry for the Beyond The Bedroom contest.**. Collaboration with SunflowerFran


DISCLAIMER: Twilight and its inclusive material are copyright to Stephenie Meyer. Original creation, including but not limited to plot and characters, is copyright to the respective authors of each story. No copyright infringement is intended.

Collaboration with **SunflowerFran** for the **Beyond** **The Bedroom** contest, pen name **Flowers In The Sun**

…

The sun had set an hour ago, but the fair was still going strong. The smell of popcorn, funnel cakes, and corn dogs permeated the air while the sounds of music and children laughing provided the perfect backdrop to the bright lights, games, and rides.

And the rides were Bella's favorite part of the fair. She loved them; the Scrambler, the Tilt-o-Whirl, even the merry go round. However, her absolute favorite was the Ferris wheel. She loved being so high up, able to see over the crowds of people below, the wind in her face. So, when she asked Edward to buy their tickets, she was surprised when he balked.

"It's my favorite ride, Edward. Come on," She pulled his hand, almost dragging him toward the ticket booth. "It's not that bad, look, there are even little kids getting on." She pointed over to a group of children, maybe seven or eight years old. Looking back at him, her voice was low so no one else could hear her. "It's not that scary. I mean, I was scared the first time I rode it when I was little, but then once I got on it, I loved it."

"You think I'm scared? Bella, no. I mean, I am, but not of the ride." He looked down at her, his expression worried. He leaned down to whisper in her ear. "It just makes me feel…weird."

Bella just rolled her eyes, grabbed his hand, and dragged him the rest of the way to the ticket booth. "Of course it makes you feel funny. Being that high always gives me butterflies."

"No, Bella, that's not..." She quickly cut him off.

"You'll be all right; I'll hold your hand the whole time. I love you, Big Guy, and I won't let anything happen to you."

Waiting in line, Edward wonders how Bella will react when she realizes exactly what his little 'problem' with heights is really about. Would she think he was weird; that there was something wrong with him? He really loved Bella, she was everything he had been looking for in a girl, and he wanted it to last. But now …

As they waited their turn, he couldn't help but see how happy this was making her. 'Okay,' he thought. 'I can do this, for her, always for her.'

When it was their turn, they handed the tickets to pimply-faced Mike Newton, the ride attendant. He looked as if he'd rather be anywhere than where he was. They climbed into their seats, and he latched the door behind them. The wheel moved them out of the loading area, and paused again, letting on the next riders.

Snuggling into Edward's side, Bella was so happy. He always tried to do what he could to make his Baby happy, and tonight was no different.

"Thank you for doing this. I know you didn't want to."

"You're welcome. I'm sure it'll be fine." He kissed the top of her head, worried about how this would go. Surely these were the last moments of their young love affair. Once she knew his secret, she'd want nothing to do with him. What good girl would want anything to do with a guy that got …?

"Oh, look! I think I see Ben and Angela!" They were nearly at the top now, the last riders loading into the last car. Bella's pointing was a momentary distraction from Edward's internal ramblings.

As the wheel began to turn, and they got closer to the top, the weirder Edward began to feel. His heart began to pound, and his mouth was dry. Licking his lips, he closed his eyes, willing the familiar sensation to go away.

"Edward … hey, Big Guy are you okay?" Bella was getting worried. Maybe this was a bad idea after all.

"I'm fine." His cracking voice betrayed his words.

Bella reached over his lap to grab his hand, pulling it closer to her, stopping to rest their hands over his increasingly hard cock. As the Ferris wheel went around and around, making yet another ascent to the top, Edward began to shift beneath their joined hands, pulling her closer.

Just then, they heard a loud grinding noise, followed by a pop. The wheel ground to a stop and all the lights on the ride were suddenly dark.

Bella squeezed her eyes shut, praying that they weren't about to die. When she peeked one eye open, she could see that they were at the top. When she realized they weren't about to plummet to their deaths, she relaxed.

When Edward leaned down to kiss her neck, he asked if she was okay.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just hope we're not up here too long."

Looking at Edward, she noticed his eyes were darker, and he was staring at her lips. The predatory look made Bella gasp. She had only seen that look on his face when he wanted to...

"Edward?" She halfheartedly tried to pull away from him as he leaned into her. "We can't do that here. Someone will see us!"

"Oh, Little One. Do you want to know why I didn't want to go on this ride? What I was worried about?" One hand reached out and grasped her waist to pull her to him. The other wrapped around the back of her neck, pulling her plump lips to his. "Because, while most people are afraid of heights, Bella," he kissed her lips.

"It turns …" he kissed her just below her jawline.

"Me … " he trailed his fingers over her lips.

"The fuck …" and one final kiss just below her ear.

"On."

With a whimper, her lips are on his in a flash.

Pulling away, they're both breathless. Climbing into his lap, she is immediately straddling him. "But what if someone sees?" The kisses to his jaw and her efforts to unbutton his shirt showed them both just how little she cared.

"Nobody's gonna see us." His hands pulled down the straps of her dark blue sundress, exposing her cute little bra. He took half a moment to appreciate it. It was new, bought, especially for this weekend. Bella had expected to show him the matching set, but later that night, and in a more private location. "We're all the way at the top, and the lights are out; Nobody's gonna see anything … but I don't even care." As he was talking, his hands reached around to unhook the blue with white polka dotted bra. When it finally popped open, Bella quickly brought the straps down her arms, removing it. She absentmindedly tossed it aside, focused on the lips that had attached themselves to her nipple.

"Please, Bella … please ...I want you now, I need this." All Bella could do was nod, the feeling of his mouth on her making her speechless.

She could feel how hard he was, even through the heavy denim of his pants. Knowing that it was, at least in part, due to the location of their little tryst, made her even hotter. They had yet another shared love of something …

Heights.

Even if it was for different reasons.

His kisses were wet, insistent; his hands warm and firm. Not unlike the rest of him. When those hands found their way under her dress, she raised up on her knees a bit. His fingers found the edge of her panties, and he began to pull at them. The trouble was, once he got them past her ass, those busy hands went right for her cheeks, gripping her to him as he ground against her.

"Hang on Big Guy," Her words were breathless, but he was panting too. She scooted away a bit, and shimmied out of her panties, climbing back onto his lap, and tossing the offending garment over her shoulder.

Their fingers worked over one another as they each fought the button and zipper of his clothes. When the pants finally gave up the fight, Edward wiggled his jeans down, exposing the cock Bella had the privilege of getting to know rather well lately.

She couldn't stop herself from reaching out to grab it, stroking him from base to tip. His moan was quiet but deep; almost a growl. Those were the noises that always got Bella going. They got her going so well, she couldn't help what she did next.

Despite the hard, somewhat sticky floor of the cabin they were riding in, she dropped to her knees, taking that beautiful cock into her mouth. Her lips wrapped around him, taking in as much as she could; her hand grasping what wouldn't fit.

"Little One, those lips of yours are perfect for sucking my cock. Oh, there goes, now just the tip, show me that tongue. Now take it, oh, there goes … ugh, Baby is a dirty girl."

Bella had never heard this type of talk from her sweet Edward, but it spurred her on, making her enjoy the feeling of controlling him. She looked up at him with courage as she took him in all the way and did just as he asked; loving every minute of sucking, licking, and twirling her tongue.

"Oh, Baby, those tits, right there, near my cock, show me, show me. Rub them on my cock, coat them with my cum. Dirty, so dirty. Ugh, so fucking perfect. Gonna fuck you so hard."

He reached out a hand, helping her climb back over him, their lips automatically drawing together. With one hand at the back of her neck, and another finding its way between her legs, Bella was soon rocking in his arms. His mouth once again found its way to her breasts.

"Oh, God that feels good." She could feel her arousal begin to run down over his fingers as they circled her clit, and teased her entrance.

"That's it, fuck my fingers. Up and down Baby. I feel how wet you are for me. Oh, God, I can't wait to get my cock inside that warm, wet place."

When she whimpered softly, Edward knew she was ready. He grasped his shaft with one hand as he guided her hips to him with the other. He rose up as she sunk down; a growling moan coming from them both.

Now, setting the rhythm was tricky, what with the cabin swinging as they moved, but as they really got going, neither of them cared.

They started out gently, rocking together, but before long, it wasn't enough for either of them. Bella began to raise her hips, all to slam down on him. And every time she did, she got the reaction she was looking for.

"Oh, fuck, baby. So good, so wet, so warm. You like that? Oh, you like it hard. Yeah, do that again."

And she did.

Repeatedly.

Soon, both his hands were holding the firm, round breasts he loved so much, his lips and tongue unable to decide which one they liked more. So, while his mouth was busy with one, his hands enjoyed the other.

Bella could feel the sensation begin to build. One thing she was thankful for was that Edward always made sure she was satisfied. They were both inexperienced in the beginning, but he was always eager to please her, and a quick learner. And Bella had enjoyed being his teacher.

As the familiar wave began to crash over her, she felt Edward's hands move around to her ass, squeezing tightly before moving down to her hips, holding her to him as he thrust up into her. When she called out, her eyes closed, she felt him still and pulse inside her. His guttural moan was meant to be low, but she was sure a few could hear him.

"Beeellllaaa. Baaabbbyyy. He started off slow, but his last words were garbled, and sounded like, "Youmakemefeelsgoodwiththatpussyofyours."

Yup, everyone could hear him … all the way to Forks.

An hour away.

When they both floated back down to earth, she opened her eyes, and saw, even in the darkness, his happy green ones staring right back at her.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Do you still love me?" His expression was cautious, unsure.

"Why wouldn't I still love you?" Her brow was furrowed in confusion. Was he disappointed in her? In what they did? Did he not realize how fuck-hot that was?

Taking a deep breath, he explained himself. "I just thought you'd think I was a freak. I mean, who gets turned on by heights? Do you have any idea how embarrassing that is? I mean, remember that camping trip I took with my family over spring break? We hiked to the top of a waterfall. So, I'm standing there, with my family all around me, imagining you bent over in front of me. I had an erection for hours! The whole time we were up there taking pictures, I was trying to hide, my hands shoved in my pockets."

Even though she knows she shouldn't, Bella starts to giggle, but in reality, she was so turned on again.

"Thanks. Your understanding and support are amazing," he deadpans.

"I'm sorry, but Edward, come on. Even you have to admit that it's a little funny. I'm not laughing at your ... kink, but the fact that you were with your family when you ... Yeah, I'm sorry." Her giggles suddenly fading as she looked at Edward.

"I don't have a _kink_ , Bella. I just get horny when I'm in an elevated ... Yeah, ok, maybe it's a kink." He starts to chuckle too, lightening the moment. He pulls her into his chest, his arms around her, as he kisses her head. "So, you don't think I'm a freak?"

"No. You're not, but even if you were, you're my freak. A freak with great hands, great tongue and great assets."

Oh, no, that talk and the altitude were getting to him again; after all, they were still high in the night sky.

Suddenly it was Edward who was on his knees, looking up at her with those beautiful hooded greens.

He began his assault with vigor and soon his Bella was writhing in ecstasy. This was something new to both of them, and she wished the experience could go on forever. "Jesus, Little One, you're incredible, so much, oh … Fuck, I can't help myself." Fingers, tongue, and lips were on the assault, but Bella wasn't complaining. At one point, she thought she actually saw stars. And then her toes curled, and she was utterly spent.

"Edward … that was, that was, wow. Can we recreate this again, like, over and over?"

She looked down at him, a silly grin on her face. Just then, they feel the shudder of the Ferris wheel below them, the motor grinding back to life. Both their eyes go wide, Bella scrambling; pulling her dress up over her breasts and placing the straps back in place. She's smoothing her dress, and then she realizes she isn't wearing panties.

Looking around, she can't find them and begins to panic. It's still dark, as the lights of the wheel haven't come back on, so she can't see in the open-air car. Looking over at Edward, she can see he's having a hard time putting himself back together; putting the wrong buttons in the wrong holes.

"Here, let me help." She undoes what he tried to do in his haste, and gets the buttons in place. As she fidgets with them, he begins to assault her mouth; she guesses the altitude is still affecting him somewhat, and she can't seem to care.

Subconsciously she knows they're almost to the bottom, to the unloading area, so she does a double check of their appearance. His shirt is buttoned; his jeans back where they belong. Her dress is covering all it's supposed to, and other than feeling a little exposed due to her lack of underpants, she's back together as well.

Looking over at Edward, she notices his hair is a chaotic mess, even more so than usual. Her hands must've been busier than she thought, during that last go-round when he was licking and kissing her puss … Oh, don't go there, Bella! Running her hand through her own hair, she wonders how bad it is.

"Does my hair look okay?"

"Yeah, it's perfect; you're perfect," he says kissing her one more time. "I'm sure we look like any other couple that was caught on this thing for as long as we were. We couldn't be the only ones that took advantage of the situation."

"That doesn't mean I want everyone to know what we did up there."

The smug smile on _his_ face tells her that he'd be completely fine with everyone knowing what they did up there.

As the ride moves again, the crowd that has formed begins to come into view. However, it's not the amount of people that surprises them; it's the bright lights of a television crew. As Bella looks closer, she sees that her father, Police Chief Charlie Swan, is being interviewed by the local news crew. Edward and Bella had forgotten that they were here covering the fair earlier in the evening. Of course, a broken ride filled with stranded passengers would be newsworthy in this small town.

When they come to a stop on the ground, they feel the lights turn in their direction, the camera and mic pointed at them. As Mike Newton reaches to open the door of the car, he pauses. The blue and white article hanging from the door handle matches the similar looking panties that seemed to fall from heaven earlier; the ones he had stuffed into his pocket.

He lifts the bra from the latch, holding it in midair, the camera still rolling.

"I think this is yours." He reaches into his pocket and pulls out the soft scrap of fabric. "And I think you dropped these earlier."

With the bright lights of the camera in her face, which has now turned a shade of red that is especially odd, even for Bella, she can't see the equally red face of her father as he stands quietly to the side.

What she also doesn't see is most of their senior class members standing behind the camera, some slack-jawed, some even high-fiving each other, though no one can understand why. It's not like they were the ones fucking at the top of the Ferris wheel. And last but not least, Bella doesn't see the twinkle in Edward's eye as he looks out over the crowd.

Yeah, he's the man.

Yup.

In the years since it's as only been referred to as 'the incident' by those that would rather pretend it didn't happen. And it is a thing of legend at Forks High. However, between Edward and Bella Cullen it will always be something special.

You see, that was the start of something great, something amazing. From that day forward, they both felt that they could share just about anything with each other. Nothing was too silly, or too weird. They grew closer as a couple. Soon it was their senior year, then college, a wedding, even the newest addition to the Cullen clan, little Carlie.

So, tonight, some ten years later, on their fifth wedding anniversary, thoughts of the night that changed everything for them flood their minds.

"You can honestly say that didn't freak you out, even a little bit?"

"No, silly. It showed me that we could be open with each other. You trusted me enough to tell me. Not to mention that the results were earth shaking, the best ever."

"I was horny. A horny seventeen-year-old. I'm just lucky you didn't run away screaming."

"No, I didn't. The outcome of your 'problem' was the best sex ever."

She kisses him softly and then turns in his arms. Now, looking out over the lights of the city below them, she's reminded of the things that she loved about the Ferris wheel; the lights, the stars, the wind in her face. As she looks out at the view from the top floor of the Westin Seattle, the forty-seventh floor to be exact, she holds onto the arms that are wrapped around her.

And within a few moments, he's that Edward again, her Big Guy, all ready to go as he starts kissing her neck and fiddling with the straps of her dress. Soon the dress is gone, and he's on his knees, ready to make her see stars.

And it won't end there.

Nope.

They'll be coming all night long in various positions.

Why on earth would she freak out when he got his freak on? After all, it was always the best sex ever when they were together, up high, something they looked forward to all the time.

She never had to ask him twice to take me higher …

…

A/N: This was so much fun to write with Fran, even if we didn't win anything! Thanks to all who wrote, read, reviewed, and voted! It made for a great contest!


End file.
